


Interrupted

by Ross_Winchester



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ross_Winchester/pseuds/Ross_Winchester
Summary: Tony had promised Peter that Saturday would be just the two of them. No calls, no meetings, all of his attention would be for Peter. Which is why when Saturday morning rolled around and Tony’s business phone rang, interrupting their sleepy make out session before it even really began, Peter was extremely irritable.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Tumblr Line Prompt Challenge





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This work was for a prompt challenge for a TwoKinkyBeans follower milestone on Tumblr. 
> 
> My prompt was: "If you sass me one more time, I'm just gonna have to find something else to occupy your mouth with."
> 
> Thank you to them for giving me the opportunity to write this and definitely check them out here or on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Tony had been busy recently. SI business had been taking up all of Tony’s attention all this week. On Monday Tony had to clean up after a PR fiasco when a tabloid published blatant lies over the weekend. There was no doubt Tony would win the lawsuit, it was a clear case of libel and Tony has world class lawyers to boot. But the situation still monopolized all of the man’s time for the beginning of the week. 

Directly after that, Tony had nearly back to back meetings with business partners, both current and prospective. Tony barely got meals in between all the phone calls, conferences, meetings, and press releases. He even had a meeting at three in the morning because some investors from China wouldn’t budge on their time schedule. 

All of this left Peter feeling rather neglected. Of course, he knew Tony couldn’t help it, it wasn’t his fault and he wasn’t ignoring Peter on purpose. Tony was an important man with important business to attend to. But that didn’t change the fact that Peter had hardly gotten to spend any quality time with his boyfriend for days and no sex for nearly a week. 

Tony had promised Peter that Saturday would be just the two of them. No calls, no meetings, all of his attention would be for Peter. Which is why when Saturday morning rolled around and Tony’s business phone rang, interrupting their sleepy make out session before it even really began, Peter was extremely irritable. 

Tony groaned as he pulled away from Peter and gave him an apologetic look before he snatched the offending cell phone off the bedside table. But the look did nothing to comfort Peter. He did his best not to huff like an agitated toddler as Tony sat up, leaving the bed and answered the call with a put on professional voice. 

Peter watched with a frown as Tony pulled on some sweats from their drawers along with an old t-shirt and headed out of the bedroom towards his office room, turning back to mouth a silent ‘I’m sorry’ to Peter before exiting. Peter sighed to himself in the now empty room, trying not to be too upset. He knows it would be a disaster if Tony just blew off that call, but it doesn’t stop Peter from being disappointed. After a few minutes of moping Peter decides to get up and head for a shower. Maybe by the time he’s done with a long shower, Tony’s call will be wrapped up, and then Peter will already be clean and prepared to spend the rest of their day together.

So Peter takes his sweet time in the shower, letting the water get nice and hot before he even steps in, soaking himself under the spray thoroughly before lathering himself with fancy lavender scented body wash. He even double washes his hair. The brand of shampoo and conditioner Tony buys makes Peter’s hair extremely soft. He does whatever he can to drag it out trying to at least enjoy it, hoping Tony will be free when he gets out. 

But when Peter is finished toweling off, getting dressed, and even blow drying his hair, Tony is nowhere to be found in the bedroom, kitchen, or living room. Which means he’s still preoccupied in his home office. Peter swallows down his disappointment and irritation and figures he can kill some more time with breakfast. 

The coffee maker has half a pot still warm, Tony must have made himself a mug while Peter was showering. Peter pours himself a large mug and decides on toast and some fruit since he’s really not in the mood to actually cook. He eats slowly at the kitchen island, but as he’s reaching his last sips of coffee and his final nibbles of toast, Tony still hasn’t reappeared. 

Ordinarily, Peter wouldn’t intrude into Tony’s office space. He only uses it when absolutely necessary. If Tony had his way, he wouldn’t even have an office area at home, keeping Stark Industries solely at work. But sometimes that just wasn’t possible. But this was supposed to be their day together, finally, after a busy week, and Peter just wanted to check in to see if Tony was almost done. 

He quietly entered the room to see Tony sitting in his office chair, looking as irritated as Peter felt. He curtly spoke into the phone saying that “No. That wouldn’t be possible, I’m sorry,” in a tone that indicated that he was, in fact, not sorry at all. It took him a few moments to even acknowledge Peter’s presence with a glance, and as it looked like he was about to open his mouth to speak to him, he cut himself off with an incredulous “No” before launching into a rant about how business deals are supposed to work. 

That goes on for a few minutes before Peter speaks up, “Tony?” 

It catches the man’s attention and he pushes mute on his phone before he responds to Peter, “Honey, I’m sorry this is really important.” He speaks quickly. 

“Yeah, I know. I just-” but before Peter can even inquire about how much longer it’s going to take, Tony has already unmuted himself and is back bickering with whoever is on the other line. Peter’s irritation grows, nearly at a breaking point, seeing as Tony’s spent the past almost two and a half hours on a work call on what was supposed to be a work free day. 

Peter waits a good ten minutes more, hoping he can wait it out but there seems to be no end in sight. He speaks again when there’s a length of time when Tony is quiet, “Do you know when you’ll be done?” He asks, trying to not sound annoyed but Tony just waves him off, obviously trying to listen to the phone and not Peter. 

Peter scoffs at that, his irritation boiling over now, and calls out Tony’s name more insistently. Tony once again mutes his call and turns to Peter. “Peter. This is a critical deal, you really can’t keep interrupting me.” 

Peter doesn’t hold back mouthing off this time, grumbling. “They interrupted us first.” Which was true, but Tony didn’t seem to appreciate the sentiment as he scowled. 

“If you sass me one more time, I'm just going to have to find something else to occupy your mouth with until I’m done,” Tony all but growls out. Peter thinks he’s won over the man’s attention. Sure, warming Tony’s cock while he’s on the phone definitely isn’t what Peter had in mind today but it sure will get the ball rolling in the right direction. 

So Peter spits out a bratty ‘whatever’ to provoke Tony one last time, and it works because Tony’s eyes darken, then he snaps his fingers and points down to his feet in a clear command for Peter to come kneel. Which he immediately does while trying to keep his excitement hidden behind a grouchy look and an eye roll as he sinks to his knees between Tony’s legs, already wanting to pull Tony’s cock out of his pants. 

But Tony bats his hands away with a sharp ‘no’ as he shifts to keep the phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder and leans over to open one of his desk drawers. Peter is confused why he’s being denied but waits and watches as Tony pulls out a plain black box. He slides it open to reveal what seems to be a substantially sized dildo, which confuses Peter even more until he realizes it’s actually a cock gag and that is not what he was wanting out of this situation.

Peter didn’t even know they had one of those, but Tony often hides gifts and future surprises in his office because he knows Peter never comes into the room. So there’s no chance Peter would accidentally come across the secrets. This must be one of those items. Peter groans quietly, extremely disappointed that even now, he’s still not getting his boyfriend’s cock. 

Tony only taps at Peter’s chin and commands ‘open’ to which Peter begrudgingly obeys. The gag is pushed into Peter’s mouth and it’s definitely big, bigger than Tony’s cock for sure. It reaches the back of his throat and the girth isn’t forgiving either, but it's not unmanageable. Peter swallows a few times to try to get adjusted as Tony secures the latch at the back of Peter’s head, keeping the gag firmly in its place. 

“That should keep you quiet until I’m done,” Tony says smugly, clearly knowing this was not what Peter had expected. But almost immediately his attention is drawn back to the phone and he hastily unmutes himself to speak, Yes! Yes, I am listening. Yes, those terms are much more reasonable. I think I can work with that.” And just like that, Peter is ignored again in favor of the phone. 

Peter is definitely not thrilled about the situation. He feels tricked, thinking he was finally going to get something after the long sexless, affectionless week. But here he is with his mouth stuffed with a toy when he’s only inches from the real thing. The synthetic cock is stiffer than a real one and doesn’t have much give, stretching his throat and his jaw enough to be mildly uncomfortable after a few minutes. With it pressing down on his tongue and being unable to close his mouth, saliva builds up and a bit of drool escapes his lips involuntarily. 

It's somewhat humiliating to have a cock lodged in his throat, not even for the purpose of pleasuring, just to have him opened. Even more so with the fact that he’s being completely ignored. Tony talks on and on about negotiations that Peter really doesn’t care about and he wishes Tony would wrap it up already. The stretch of his jaw and the spit dripping down his chin are both becoming uncomfortable by the time Tony and the person on the other end of the call seem to reach an agreement and even after that it's nearly ten more minutes of parting formalities and goodbyes. 

Once Tony finally ends the call and places the phone on his desk, Peter looks up at him expectantly, if not a bit resentfully. Tony turns his attention down to Peter, “Now it wasn’t so hard to just stay quiet while I was working, was it?” He asks in a condescending but playful tone. Peter only huffs through his nose in response. 

“Look at you taking the new toy so well. I was saving it for a different occasion but it just fit so well right now, didn’t it?” Tony went on, still talking to himself as Peter couldn’t speak. “But you’ve waited all week long for the real thing. So I think it’s finally time you get it, hm?” Peter nods vigorously, as much as he can with the gag down his throat. Tony chuckles at the enthusiasm and releases the latch, gently pulling the toy from Peter’s mouth and sitting it on the desk for the time being. He swipes a thumb across Peter’s chin, collecting the drool that gathered there and wipes it off on his sweatpants. “Just drooling for my cock aren’t you baby?” he asks full and well knowing it was unavoidable due to the gag. “Go on, take your prize baby. You’ve earned it,” Tony encourages and Peter doesn’t waste another second shoving the waistband of Tony’s pants down and pulling his cock out. 

“Finally,” Peter mutters before wrapping his lips around the head of Tony’s rapidly hardening cock. Peter makes a satisfied sound as he takes more into his mouth. Everything about Tony’s cock is so much better than the stupid gag. The taste, the texture, the warmth, all of it incomparable to the cheap imitation, no matter how expensive the toy may have been. 

Tony hisses in pleasure as Peter sucks him down into his wet heat and tangles a hand in Peter’s soft hair. Peter is easily able to deepthroat him since he spent the last better half of an hour with his throat held open. Tony groans at the feeling, a deep rumble in his chest and he isn’t going to last very long like this. Peter wasn’t the only one suffering from blue balls over the past week, after all. “God, you feel so good Peter. Missed this so damn much.” Peter hums around Tony’s cock and he can feel the warning signs that Tony is getting close. His hips making small stuttering motions into Peter’s mouth as Peter takes him down to the root and laves his tongue all over the underside of his shaft. 

Tony’s fingers tighten in Peter’s hair, pulling deliciously as he spills into Peter’s throat moaning his younger lover's name. Peter takes it all like a champ as spurts of cum are shot down his throat, only somewhat disappointed at the fact that he didn’t get much of a taste of it. Tony guides Peter off his cock by his hair, breathing heavily and looking down at the sight of Peter, cheeks pink, eyes blown wide with arousal, and lips shiny and swollen. If he was physically capable he could’ve came again from the sight alone. “Fuck… always so good for me Peter,” Tony muses as he lovingly strokes at Peter’s hair. “I’m sorry our day got interrupted.”

“I missed you this week,” Peter pouted, voice a bit strained between the gag and Tony’s cock.

“I know. I missed you too. But I promise, the rest of the day absolutely belongs to you. And tomorrow too,” Tony picks the cell phone up and completely shuts it off. “Anything anyone wants can wait until Monday,” he says decisively. “Now let’s get you off this floor.” He pulls Peter up from the floor and Peter climbs into Tony’s lap, crashing their lips together in a deep, needy kiss that sets the tone for the rest of their weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
